A Crystal Falls
by BlackRosesNeverDieXOXO
Summary: Crystal saved so many people on the night of the war. But she couldn't save herself. People who didn't have very much in common, had on mutual friend, her. Now was her time to say goodbye.


It was a sad time. Everyone around me was crying. It was after the war and we had won. But at such a terrible cost. The cost of several losses. Friends, brothers, sisters, children… so many lives lost that didn't need to be. I was one of the fatalities. I glided down the aisle in between the chairs looking to see who was sitting in each row. Then I got to the front row. On one side were my boys. My sweet Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They were all crying, silent tears. The tears that always seemed to hold the most emotions.

Across the aisle was the Weasley family and Harry and Hermione. I turned back to my boys and sighed. They couldn't see me. I was dead. But I could seem them. I walked, more floated, over to Theo and knelt down in front of him.

"Theo, there are so many thing I could say about you. Smart, kind, considerate Theodore Nott. You were always there when I needed someone. You helped me with even the toughest problems. They're going to need you. You're going to need them. Help each other. Be there for each other. Don't hide yourself from the world. I love you." And with that I placed my ghostly lips on his clothed chest just above his heart. He felt something and put his hand on the spot I kissed. I looked at him one more time before moving on to kneel in front of Blaise. I felt tears form in my eyes. I had found a while ago that even the dead can cry.

"Mio amore. Mio fuoco. My fire. My Blaise. You are my passionate one. Whenever I needed to forget something, you helped. I will miss you so, so much. You need to keep your passion and your fire going. It will help you so much in life. Never let it go out. Your heart will mend. All of your hearts will mend. I just hope there will be a spot for me in there somewhere. Each of you has a special spot in my heart. You always will. I am going to miss your passion Blaise." A single tear streaked down my face. I knew more were coming soon. I got up and kissed his shoulder. Just as Theo did, Blaise lifted his hand to touch the spot on his shoulder that my lips had touched. Again I moved down the line and went over to Draco but this time I sat by his side and leaned against his shoulder.

"My Dragon. I never got to tell you how I feel. I was ripped from you before I could tell you. I love you with all my heart. I will miss you the most. And I should've told you how I felt before the war. I guess I thought I would have more time, I was wrong. I will love you Draco. Always and Forever. Good luck in life. Good luck in love." With that I leaned over and kissed him right behind his ear. Unlike the others, he didn't just touch the spot… he also spoke.

"I love you, Crystal." Blaise looked over at him.

"What did you say, mate?" Draco spoke again, still whispering.

"I said 'I love Crystal.' I never told her. You and Theo had the chance to tell her. I didn't. I never had the chance. Or I never took the chance to tell her. And now I never will." Blaise patted Draco's shoulder as he cried. I got up and glided over to Hermione. She was mumbling something and Harry was mumbling something back to her.

"It's all my fault Harry. Crystal's dead because of me. I could've stopped Dolohov. I saw him raise his wand while her back was turned and I didn't stop it. I stood by and watched it happen. I watched her fall. I watched the light leave her eyes." Harry had his arms tight around Hermione's shoulders in a hug and kissed her hair.

"No, no, no. It's not your fault 'Mione. It could never be your fault. Crystal saved so many people that night. She sacrificed herself so other would live. She saved Percy and Fred from the wall. If it wasn't for Crystal they both would've died. And even after Dolohov got her, you still ended him. You saved a lot of other people from being hurt by him. Never blame yourself Hermione. Never." She nodded and sat up, taking shaky breaths. I sat down next to her. It was a shame they couldn't see me.

"Hermione… I know that I was a Slytherin and that I couldn't publicly be your friend. But I always considered you one. I want to thank you for killing Dolohov after he killed me. It's not easy killing someone. But depending on whom it is you're killing, it's the right thing to do. I envied you all through school. You were smarter than me. Prettier too. Even if you didn't think so. The night of the Yule Ball, everyone was staring at you. I was jealous of that too. Don't blame yourself for my death. It was a good time to go, I guess. After saving so many. You need to go on in life. Work at the Ministry to help those who don't have equal rights just like you always wanted. Fall in love, get married, and have babies. Just live. I'll be alright. And we'll meet again one day. Everyone dies eventually. Some sooner that others. But we all die. Good luck Hermione." I kissed her temple like I do to most of my female friends. She lifted her hand and touched the spot. I saw her smile a bit and mouth the words "I'll Live for You." I smiled because of that.

I got up and walked over to the casket that my body lay in. I had been put in my favorite dress. It was a mid-thigh, black, one-shoulder dress that I had gotten as a joint gift from Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Ginny, and Hermione. We had all been secret friends of one another since the year of the Triwizard Tournament. I turned to look at those who were sitting in the chairs. Then I saw Kingsley come in. The funeral was about to properly start, time for me to go. When Kingsley got to the front, I disappeared.

When everyone got home that night and took a shower four very different people found something very strange on their bodies. A mark. A mark of a crystal right on the spot I had kissed them. Once they saw it they all mumbled the same word. The same name. Crystal. The mark was special. Even if they had yet to figure out what that mark could do.


End file.
